1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a potentiometer, and more particularly to a novel potentiometer which employs two kinds of resistors arranged in parallel to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional potentiometer has a single resistor which has input terminals at both ends thereof, and a movable contact slidable along the resistor. When the potentiometer is repeatedly used, the contact resistance between the movable contact and the resistor changes. Particularly in the case where the potentiometer is repeatedly used a great number of times as in a photographic camera wherein potentiometers are used for setting exposure information such as aperture size, shutter speed and film sensitivity in an automatic exposure control circuit, the contact resistance rapidly changes and accordingly the life of the potentiometers is short.